yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Chazz Princeton
15-year old Chazz Princeton is a duelist of the Obelisk Blue dormitory at Duel Academy (Duel Academia). He is the leader of Team Elite, until his defeat at the hands of Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki). At first a peerless duelist, believing himself to be the most elite duelist in the school, Chazz is selfish and arrogant. He is the youngest of three brothers, with his siblings Slade Princeton (Chosaku Manjoume) and Jagger Princeton (Shoji Manjoume) heads of the political and financial worlds, respectively. Due to this fact, Chazz is pressured into becoming the head of the dueling world to ensure the superiority of the Princeton family name ("Manjoume Group" in the Japanese version) worldwide. Despite having access to rare cards provided by Vellian Crowler (Cronos de Medici), Chazz is defeated by Jaden early on in the first year. He is then overwhelmed by Bastion Misawa (Daichi Misawa), and eventually became so dispirited and confused from his losses that he left Duel Academy to enter North Academy (North School). There, he defeated the top duelists and becomes the "king" of the school. It is at this time that he gains the catch phrase "Chazz it up," while in the original version of the series it is "iichi, jū, hyaku, sen, Manjōme-sandā" (一、十、百、千、万丈目サンダー meaning one, ten, hundred, thousand, Manjoume Thunder), which serves as a pun given that the "Man" portion of his surname is the symbol for the number ten-thousand, and is preceded by the numbers one (ichi), ten (jū), hundred (hyaku), and thousand (sen). In the latter case, he also acquires the moniker "Manjoume Thunder" (万丈目サンダー Manjōme Sandā). Due to his insistence that he be addressed respectfully, he often finds himself correcting others who merely call him "Manjoume" by saying "Manjōme-san da!" ("It's Manjoume-san!"; "-san" being a Japanese honorific). The students of North School, however, mistook the title as "Manjoume Thunder" ("sandā" being a Japanese pronunciation of the word "thunder"), and the name stuck upon his return to Duel Academia. In the English version, he often refers to himself in the third person as "The Chazz." Acting as North Academy's representative duelist, he was defeated again by Jaden, but realized the errors of his ways and was finally able to take charge of his own life. He was welcomed back to Duel Academy, but forced to restart his studies out of the Slifer Red (Osiris Red) dormitory. From the ordeal, Chazz obtains a spirit partner in the form of Ojama Yellow, who Chazz finds annoying. Due to his dueling skills, Chazz is chosen as one of the seven keykeepers charged with keeping the Shadow Riders (Seven Stars) from reviving the Sacred Beast Cards (Three Phantom Demons), and later faces Slade in a duel to determine ownership of Duel Academy. In the chain of events leading up to the duel, Chazz finds Ojama Black and Ojama Green, both of which join Ojama Yellow as his spirit partners. During this time, his feelings for Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjouin) also become common knowledge; he constantly chases after her, love-struck, despite her protests. In the original version of the series, Manjoume even goes as far as to address her brother Fubuki as "onii-san," treating him as though he were his brother-in-law. During the second year, Chazz duels Sartorious (Takuma Saiou) for the opportunity to rise to the Pro League, but loses. As a result, he joins the Society of Light, acting as Sartorius' means of converting the top students of Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow. In the Japanese version, his nickname becomes "White Thunder" (ホワイトサンダー Howaito Sandā) from that point on until his defeat in episode 88. After seeing Chazz's ruthlessness with the new White Knight (白騎士団 Shirokishi-dan) deck given to him by Sartorius, Jaden duels him with the cards that he himself once used: the Ojama Trio. After Chazz defeats Bastion Misawa and converts him to the Society of Light Chazz gets rid of the Ojama brothers. However after he did he starts to become haunted by his memories of the past. During the match, Jaden shows Chazz his old black uniform, and Chazz eventually regains his senses, tearing off his white coat to don his signature black one once more. Chazz, back to his old self, retrieves the Ojama Trio to destroy White Knight's Lord, the card representing Sartorius' evil, but in doing so, willingly loses the duel to an effect of White Knight's Lord. Again in the Japanese version, following the battle, he dons his former outfit, revived as "Black Thunder" (ブラックサンダー Burakku Sandā), though others continue calling him by his first nickname in the series. After his defeat in the english version he realizes that while he was in the society he defeated Alexis and vows to rescue her from the the Society of Light. In episode 102, Chazz, with the assistance of the remaining Obelisk Blue students, takes on the Society of Light's members to make amends. They successfully return most of them to their former selves, releasing Duel Academy from the Society's grip, but before Chazz is declared champion of the Genex tournament, he is challenged by Blair Finnagan (Rei Saotome), who had come back to Duel Academy in hopes of officially entering Slifer Red. He defeats her, and is therefore allowed to return to Obelisk Blue, but ultimately finds himself back at Slifer Red because of the little respect he receives. Note: After Chazz realizes he was blinded by Sartorious' powers he had no memory of the earlier parts of the duel,in fact when Chazz saw Ojama Yellow on Jaden's side of the field because of the fact he couldn't remember the time he spent in the Society of Light he thought Jaden stole his deck. Also it's revealed that as a Slifer Red Chazz acts more like a slob because when he was still his old self he used his old black jacket to wipe up food from the cafeteria. It's also revealed that unlike he is made to believe Chazz harbors a great deal of dislike for the color white. Note: Chazz has suffered many defeats in his time at Duel Academy (the humiliation of being beaten by both a Ra Yellow and Slifer Red the reason he left Duel Academy). He becomes a marked threat after becoming the North Academy representative but after that becomes more and more a comic relief character. Despite all this it is important to remember just how dangerous an opponent Chazz can be. At the start of his third year he had beaten every one of North Academy's elite duelists as well as a fair share of the Society of Light. While he always seems to come out just behind Jaden, Chazz is possibly the second most talented permanent student in all of Duel Academy. Card List Chazz originally played a Chthonian (Hell) deck, but after being given a number of rare cards by Crowler, he runs VWXYZ deck. Losing all his cards while stranded, he enters North Academy with a deck of cards he had found on the grounds around the school, focusing on a "One Turn Kill" strategy. During a school duel against Jaden, he is given North Academy's prized Armed Dragon cards, and against his brother Slade, he uses a deck with monsters with 0 attack points (originally meant to be 500 points), relying primarily on the Ojama Trio. In the second year, he also briefly plays with Beetron cards that function similarly to the VWXYZ series. Ultimately, Chazz combines cards from all his previous decks with the Ojama Trio and supporting cards as his trump cards in duels. After becoming a member of the Society of Light, however, with each passing duel, his deck gradually evolved to reflect his deepening obsession with the White thematic. To date in the japanese Season 3 Chazz plays a hybrid "VWXYZ/Ojama" deck. Monster Cards * Reborn Zombie * Chthonian Soldier (Hell Soldier) * Mefist the Infernal General (Hell General - Mephisto) * Helpoemer (Hellpoemer) * Pandemonium Watchbear (Hell Watchbear) * V-Tiger Jet * W-Wing Catapult * X-Head Cannon * Y-Dragon Head * Z-Metal Tank (Z-Metal Caterpillar) * VW-Tiger Catapult * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (V-Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon) * Infernal Incinerator (Flame Majin - Hell Burner) * KA-2 Des Scissors (KA-2 Death Scissors) * Giant Rat * Gyaku-Gire Panda (Backstabbing Panda) * Skull Knight #2 (Skull Knight) * Disc Fighter * Gemini Fiend (Gemini Devil) * Masked Dragon * Armed Dragon LV3 * Armed Dragon LV5 * Armed Dragon LV7 * Armed Dragon LV10 * Despair from the Dark * Flying Kamakiri #1 (Dragonfly) * Soul Tiger * Spirit of the Breeze * Catnipped Kitty (Matatabi Cat) * Relinquished (Sacrifice) * Castle Gate * Copycat (Mimic Illusionist) * Royal Magical Library * The Unhappy Maiden * Chaos Necromancer * Ojama Yellow * Ojama Green * Ojama Black * Ojama King * Mecha Ojama King * Ojamachine Yellow * Ojamachine Green * Ojamachine Black * Beetron-1 Beetletop * Beetron-2 Beetleturbo * Beetron-3 Spider Base * Assault Cannon Beetle * Combat Scissors Beetle * White Knight's Swordsman * White Knight's Lancer * White Knight's Guardna * White Knight's Lord * Vorse Raider (Blood Vorse) * Return Zombie (Revival Zombie) * Dark Blade (Dark Sword) * Pitch-Dark Dragon (Pitch-Black Dragon) * Dark Blade the Dragon Knight (Dark Sword the Dragon Knight) Spell Cards * Magical Mallet (Mallet of Luck) * Frontline Base * Chthonian Alliance (Hell Alliance) * Inferno Reckless Summon (Hell's Reckless Summon) * Ring of Defense (Defense Ring) * Fiend's Sanctuary (Devil's Sanctuary) * Inferno Tempest (Hell Tempest) * Chaos End * Limiter Removal * Armed Changer * The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension * The Dark Door (Dark Corridor) * Painful Choice * Pot of Greed * Thunder Crash * Ojama Delta Hurricane!! * Ojama Delta Thunder!! (No confirmed English name) * Level Modulation * Ojamagic * Polymerization (Fusion) * Ojamuscle * Love Letter * Giant Trunade (Hurricane) * Hidden Wish (Hidden Affection) * Desparado Manager (No confirmed English name) * Dress Up * Different Dimension Hangar (No confirmed English name) * Dimensional Destruction Cannon - STU (No confirmed English name) * Graceful Charity (Angel's Charity) * Enchanting Fitting Room * Level up! * Ojamandala * Ojama Ride (Ojama Get Ride) * Mecha Ojama King Transformation (Change! Mecha Ojama King) * Infernal White (Hell's White) * Mystical Space Typhoon (Cyclone) * Level Down!? * White Veil * A Feather of the Phoenix (Feather of Phoenix God) * Front Change * Infernal Gauntlet (Hell Gauntlet) * Tribute to the Doomed (Tribute to the Dead) * Stray Lambs * Cemetery Change * Infernal Transaction * The Goblin Negotiator * Silent Doom (Silent Dead) * Buried Destiny * Quick Summon * Shield Attack * Megamorph * Quick Attack * Fusion Buster Trap Cards * Chthonian Polymer (Hell Polymer) * Call of the Haunted (Call of the Living Dead) * Ring of Destruction (Destruction Ring) * Return from the Different Dimension * Chthonian Blast (Hell Blast) * Hyper Coat (No confirmed english name) * The Grave of Enkindling (Gravepit of Revival) * Ojama Trio * Treasure Map (Map of Buried Treasure) * Dramatic Crossroads (Forked Path of Destiny - Dramatic Crossroads) * Ojama Delta Wear (Ojama Delta Brief!) * The Sealed Gates Manga Deck Dragon Deck: Monster Cards * Dragonic Warrior * Armored Dragon * Dragonic Knight * Blackland Fire Dragon * Dragon, Light & Dark Spell Cards * Dragonic Contract * Dragonic Unit Ritual Trap Cards * Reverse-Time Category:Duelist